We're Not Friends, Nor Have We Ever Been
by hope.peace.love
Summary: Compilation of all my one shots dedicated to Klayley month on Tumblr. Each one has a different theme. Includes canon klayley, AU klayley, romance, angst, sex, etc. Will be updated when I write something for that day's theme that inspired me. Enjoy :)
1. Kiss me like you wanna be loved

**Klaus & Hayley + Kiss **

**AN: fluff, klayley family feels, takes place in the same universe as my Klayley wedding One Shot called You've Been Lonely Too Long (which you should read if you haven't already lol). **

* * *

It was a quiet night, one of the few Klaus and Hayley get these days. Hayley had just finished putting their 2 month old daughter to sleep and Klaus was just wrapping up telling their 3 year old her favorite bedtime story about knights in old England.

Their life had been a chaotic mess the past year. Within a year they went from co-parents of one to married parents of two. They went from wedded bliss to in over their heads after Hayley gave birth a few months after they promised to love each other for the entirety of their immortal lives. The changes were drastic and happened quickly and they still hadn't gotten the hang of it, but they were trying no matter how difficult things were and sometimes things got really difficult. Still Klaus was content with his life and so was Hayley. Neither would trade the joy they've experienced since welcoming Hope into the world with anything else.

Klaus smiled as he tucked a sleeping Hope into bed, planting a tender kiss on her forehead. He sighed and rubbed his face with his palms as he made his way to his quarters.

It had been a long day for him as well as for Hayley with faction business and caring for their two children and all he wanted to do was collapse in his bed besides her and savor this rare night of peace with her in his arms. Only a wrench was thrown into his plans when he reached the room and she was nowhere to be found. He thought for sure she would have been there after putting their daughter down but there was no Hayley in sight. He went to the room next door expecting to find her there in her favorite rocking chair but she wasn't there either. He thought about yelling out for her but if he woke Dianna and Hope up Hayley would stake him in his chest so instead he dejectedly made his way back into the room, content with seeing Hayley whenever she returned to their room. He removed his shirt, slipped into bed and grabbed a book hoping to drift off to sleep soon.

Hayley finally came back to the room 15 minutes later. Klaus looked up from his book when he heard the door knob turn and laughed when he saw Hayley trying to open the door while juggling two glasses of wine and a large bowl of cut strawberries.

"A little help here" she huffed as she nearly dropped the bowl on the ground.

Klaus returned his attention back to his book. "You seem to have it all under control love." He said smirking.

He got up and took the two glasses from her hands while Hayley put the bowl down on the bed and took off her robe. She slipped into bed with him. He handed her the two glasses once she was settled. "I was looking all over for you little wolf…"

"Why? Did you have trouble with Hope? Do I need to go check on her?"

Klaus let out a playful laugh "No she's fine, sound asleep as we speak actually. I was expecting to see you when I returned that's all."

Hayley smiled. "I was in the kitchen. I thought we could use these after the day we've had." She said as she handed him one if the two wine glasses. "I cracked open the bottle you drank our wedding night. Now I can't actually enjoy it with you."

Hayley lifted her glass up in the air as if to toast before taking a large gulp. "To peace" she said.

"And quiet" Klaus interjected quickly after.

Hayley snuggled up to Klaus, who had since abandoned his book, with her glass and her bowl of fruit. He put one arm around her as they sat in bed enjoying the peaceful time alone. Neither wanted to talk about werewolves or witches nor their children so they sat in relative silence, content with just being there with each other.

Hayley finally finished her glass and reached over to put it back on the nightstand. When she tried to lie back down she was intercepted by Klaus, who quickly grabbed her and wrapped her in his arms. He pulled her back close into his chest and removed her hair from her neck so he could have access to her smooth skin. Hayley smiled as she felt his nose against her neck and as she heard him breathe her in. She reached a hand back and tickled the stubble on his face before intertwining her fingers with his hair. She could feel Klaus start to nibble on her neck.

"What are you up to Klaus" she questioned.

"Nothing" he said brushing her upper thigh with his hand.

"You're a terrible liar."

"That's only true when you actually think I'm lying."

"And you're lying right now, making it true."

"Fine… I'm trying to do what I wanted to do when I first entered our room expecting to find you, only to be sorely disappointed when I found you were not here."

"Klaus I know It's been over six weeks but I'm too tired right now."

"Nonsense love you don't get tired you're a hybrid remember?"

Hayley turned her body around to face him. "I know but I'm still tired, can't you just wait, why do you have to ruin a good night with this."

"Who said anything about sex?" He asked.

"You did…you said—"

"Hayley shut up and turn around" he said cutting her off.

Hayley paused and looked at his suspiciously. She didn't know whether to obey or get angry and kick him out of bed.

He gave her a soft smile. "Just do it please."

She decided she didn't want a fight so she obeyed and turned around. She felt Klaus's hands travel up her back slowly.

"Klaus I meant what I said"

"Shhhh just relax little wolf" he said as he let his hands continue to travel up her back. He stopped when they finally reached their destination at her shoulders and gently caressed them.

"What I was trying to say, before you wrongfully accused me of seducing you and trying to have you against your will, was that all I wanted to do tonight was curl up in bed with my wife in my arms on a peaceful night after a tough day. My intentions were entirely pure sweetheart, not that I wouldn't mind more x rated activities of course."

Hayley sighed heavily and closed her eyes, choosing not to apologize to him. Instead she would just enjoy her massage and the fact that her husband wanted to hold her close after a long day. They may have been together for over 3 years now but Klaus still managed to make her feel more loved and wanted as each day passed by.

"That feels great," she moaned as he continued to massage her stiff shoulders. He simply continued, giving her a light peck on her back right shoulder right above her crescent moon shaped birthmark. When he was done he collapsed onto the bed and pulled her close to his chest again.

"You know Hayley, you don't have to explain to me why you don't want to have sex with me. I'm perfectly content with waiting for whenever you are ready again, no matter the reason. Being with you, like this, is enough to sustain me until that time comes."

Hayley turned around to face him. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the back of his hair. "I love you" she whispered, leaning in closer to him.

"I love you too little wolf."

Hayley wrapped her arms around him tighter, pulling him into a kiss. What started off as a tender kiss quickly turned passionate. Before they knew their tongues were dancing, their breathing was heavy and there was no space between them. Hayley sucked at Klaus's bottom lip before abruptly pulling away from him. "I want you Klaus…" she whispered.

"Are you sure? We can go to sleep of you want."

She gave him a seductive smirk as she wrapped her leg around his waist. She moved one of his hands to her waist, pushing up her nightgown, and placed the other between her legs. "Positive" she said nibbling at his ear. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her. He let them travel along her neck and collarbone as be pulled off her nightgown with the hand that was previously around her waist. Hayley panted and threw her head back with her eyes closed in pleasure as Klaus buried himself into her neck. She quickly discarded Klaus of his clothes. He got on top of her, both anxious to join with each other again. Klaus let out a moan as he finally entered her. Hayley panted and moan as they started to make love. That's when they heard the faintest knock on the door. Both stopped immediately when they heard it, knowing exactly who it was.

Klaus threw his head back in frustration as Hayley threw her hands up.

"I thought you said she was sound asleep." She whispered.

"She was" he snapped back.

"Maybe if we're really quiet she'll think we're asleep and go back to her room, then we can keep going" Hayley suggested. They both stayed completely quiet for a few seconds. They thought it may have worked but then they heard another knock on the door, this time It was a little harder and accompanied by a soft "mommy"

They sighed in unison and Hayley pushed Klaus off of her.

"I'll get it" Klaus said as He out his clothes back on. Hayley quickly put her gown and her robe back on as Klaus opened the door. Hope was standing there with her favorite green blanket in her hand on the verge of tears. "What's wrong sweetheart" Klaus asked looking down at her. "I had a bad dream. Monsters tried to get me, real monsters."

"Monsters, bloody monsters are what ruined my first chance at making love to Hayley in weeks" he thought to himself. He reached down and picked up Hope, who was now crying. "It's okay sweetheart. You're safe now." He said picking her up. He brought her into bed with him and Hayley. She quickly laid her head against her mother's stomach and griped her tight. "It's okay baby girl, mom and dad will never let the monsters hurt you. Okay." Hayley softly said to her.

"The next time you see a monster tell him your father will strike him down where he stands, he'll never bother you again." Klaus added.

"Promise daddy?" Hope asked.

"Of course, I'll strike down any monster that tries to harm you or your mother and sister. Always remember that sweetheart."

Hope smiled and made herself comfortable in her parent's bed. Hayley moved a few pillows around to accommodate her. Right on cue and as if they had magically exchanged lets Interrupt mommy and daddy's love making signals through the walls, they heard Dianna begin to cry.

Klaus buried his hands into his face in exasperation. Hayley looked at him. "Don't look at me, she's all yours."

Hayley rolled her eyes and threw off the covers. She picked Dianna up from the crib and brought her into the room. She slid back into bed and bounced the crying little girl up and down to comfort her, to no avail.

"Maybe the monsters scared her too mommy." Hope said with concerned eyes.

"Is that so? These monsters are very bold to frighten my two girls. I may have to call uncle Elijah or Aunt Rebekah for help. We will defeat them all for this won't we Hayley" Klaus joked. "Of course we will, no one messes with our girls, not even the scariest monsters in the world." Hayley laughed. Hope smiled and reached out to touch her little sisters small fingers.

"Shhh see baby, daddy and mommy will help us. We don't have to be afraid of the monsters." She rubbed her sisters hands to reassure her and infant quieted down.

Klaus and Hayley both looked at each other and smiled, their frustration now gone and replaced with nothing but joy watching their two girls bond. Once Diana went back to sleep she laid her in her in bed sleeper and put her next to a sleeping Hope in the middle of her and Klaus. Hayley smiled as she watch the three of them sleep. She walked over to Klaus's side of the bed and turned his face to hers, kissing him. She let the kiss linger for a few moments. "We'll pick up where we left off, I promise." She whispered. "Goodnight love" He replied.

Hayley laid her head down to finally go to sleep and just before she drifted off she felt a hand touch her waist. It was Klaus, holding all three of his girls close as they slept. She placed her hand on his and drifted off with a smile on her face. Despite the interruption it truly was a peaceful night.


	2. Everybody knows i'm into you

**Klaus & Hayley + Rebekah **

**AN: AU-ish, Haylijah is a canon relationship in this one, only Hayley is sneaking around with Klaus behind his back and Rebekah knows about it. On tumblr this one is called I Knew It, but I decided to change the title to go along with my routine of naming things after song lyrics. Enjoy! **

* * *

Rebekah knew the moment she met the hazel eyed brunette carrying her brother's child that she would infiltrate his heart. Maybe it was the feistiness behind her voice the first time she spoke, or maybe it was the way she stared her down fearlessly, or maybe it was the way she walked around her home as if she'd always belonged there. She knew there was something about the wolf girl's soul that was familiar to her, too familiar, and the moment she realized why that was so she knew what would happen. The first day she knew, it was as inevitable as the sun rising in the east. Even when they seemed to hate each other she knew, she knew all too where herself how thin the line between loving Klaus and hating klaus was and the more she saw drift towards the hate side of that line, the more she knew that eventually the pretty little wolf would find herself being pulled down to the other side so furiously she would think gravity had a personal vendetta against her.

When Hayley started her relationship, or whatever it is they chose to call their little infatuation with each other, she thought maybe she had pegged her wrong. Maybe she was projecting, or maybe she didn't know her brothers nor Hayley the way she fought she did, but then the glances started. What used to be looks of annoyance on Hayley's end turned into something else, something with more affection and care behind it. Klaus used to avoid Hayley's eyes like her pupils were death themselves. That changed as well, replaced by actively seeking out those same pupils any chance he got as if he didn't look at her he might loose every memory of her he has. Sometimes the glances were quick, especially early on. They would come and go so fast even the most trained eyes would miss it, but not her's she knew the iris's of Klaus's deep blue eyes too well to not notice when they landed where his heart secretly resides and she knew they would land on Hayley before he probably did. And she knew that once they did there was no stopping them from etching the intricacies of his soul into hers, especially when her own intricacies match his like they were both etched simultaneously. Nothing gave them away more then the way their eyes would pretend to not know each other when Elijah was around. They way they would rather have them burned by the sun than have them find each other in his presence.

Then there was the touching. The invasion of space Klaus liked to do when he felt something more than what his mouth was willing to betray. His body has never had a problem stabbing him in the back and it often did every time she saw him around Hayley. It was in the way he always ended up somehow leaning closer to her lips,as if being pulled by a magnet, when he spoke to her during even the briefest conversations; and it was in the he way Hayley's breathe would hitch and her lips would part when he got a little too close. Hayley seemed to always find a way to touch his hands. Even the shortest interaction between them managed to warrant at least her fingertips grazing his. They think no one noticed the way their fingers tangoed with each other one night as they shared a "innocent" dance at a faction party, but she noticed. She noticed they way his fingers grazed the back of her hand before interlocking themselves in between hers. She noticed the way Hayley rubbed the side of his index finger with her thumb while he breathed into her neck, and the way his thumb drew circles into her palm whenever he brought her hips just an inch closer to his.

And the whispering, the showing up at dinner with almost synchronized steps but from seemingly different directions. The verbally insulting each other in front of people, especially Elijah, while their eyes danced and their heartbeats skipped. Sometimes she thought about it all being in her head, but there were somethings she didn't have to see to know. She could feel it as well. She felt his heart drifting from hers. He became less possessive of her. He no longer cared as much about what she did or rather who she did. His cheek kisses no longer lingered for 3 seconds too long, instead they ended 2 seconds too fast. She could feel the velcro attached to his heart be slowly being ripped away from the piece attached to hers.

However no stolen glance or subtle touch convinced her more than the smiles. The smile on Hayley's face as she looked at her cellphone like her lover just texted her, only Elijah's phone would never be the one vibrating with new messages. That smile didn't even compare to the smiles she saw when she walked in to the study one afternoon. Klaus, arms folded and eyes steady, was looking down at her while leaning on his bookcase with a smile that could made even the devil himself melt. She hadn't seen that smile since they were innocent children and the only smiles that could even compare to it were the ones he exchanged with her over the centuries. Hayley's was no different. Her lips curled up and her eyes glistened while she looked up at him from where she was seated with a crinkle in her nose. Hayley never managed to display that kind of joy with her more nobler brother. After that day Rebekah knew. She didn't know if they spent obscure hours with their lips locked and their bodies intertwined but one thing was for sure, the muscle fibers of their hearts were weaved together, and they were weaved so tightly and intricately they wouldn't be able to find their way through the maze to let go even if they tried.

Poor Elijah she thought sometimes. He had no idea her never really had Hayley's heart, it always belonged to Klaus, and now there was no prying it away from him, not that Hayley wished for such a thing. She hate to think about the hurt her brother would feel when Hayley eventually let go of her fantasy and surrendered to her reality with Klaus. Sometimes she really did wish it was pure conjecture on her part so she wouldn't have to witness the fallout, but as she kept walking closer and closer to the moans echoing through her home any doubt about Klaus and Hayley's love affair were erased.

See she wasn't supposed to be home, no one was, not even them. Hayley had told Elijah she was spending the weekend out in the bayou with her family. Usually that wouldn't be a good enough cover but Elijah just so happened to have faction business a town over for the night and too preoccupied for the following days to check up on her. Klaus had told everyone that he would be going compel himself a coveted piece of modern art from a gallery out in Houston for the weekend. She herself was supposed to be away for a mini vacation with a certain newly single Salvatore brother. Yet here she was, inching closer and closer to the sounds coming from her Klaus's art studio. At first when she walked in she thought maybe just maybe it wasn't them, that maybe someone else decided to use their home while they were away, but then she saw a henley draping the staircase. She thought maybe Klaus had taken up with another witch since he couldn't have Hayley, only she found the blouse she loaned Hayley two days ago and a familiar pair of jeans scattered along the stairs. She knew it is all she could say, she knew it.

She waited outside the door until she didn't hear the noises anymore. She didn't want to walk in on them during their intimate act, no that's not why she was up there at all. She needed to see them after their love making because that was when the true intimacy began, that's what would tell their story. Opening the door was like cracking open a book that you were almost done with. Rebekah already knew what the majority of the pages read. The glances, the touches, the whispers, and the smiles, they already filled up all the chapters and when she saw Hayley with her hair draped across his torso and her bare legs tangled up in sheets while she played with his fingers. When she saw Klaus smiling down at her, kissing the back of her hand before laying a tender kiss on her forehead, the missing chapter was filled in. "I bloody knew it" was all she said to a startled Hayley and Klaus. They only stared back at her with guilty eyes, they supposed their secret couldn't stay a secrect forever.


	3. We can make it if we try

_**Klaus & Hayley + Family**_

_**AN: AU with some canon. **_

* * *

"We are gonna have to tell Rebekah eventually you know"

Hayley was pacing back and forth in the study. She had been a nervous wreck these past few weeks. Her anxiety was at an all time high these past few months but lately she's really been on edge. To say she was overwhelmed would be an understatement.

"It's none of my sister's business Hayley, we'll tell her when the time is right"

Klaus was not in the mood for another one of Hayley's mild panic attacks and he definitely wasn't in the mood to be lectured by his sister about his life choices. He knew her well enough to know that Rebekah would not let him hear the end of it for putting Hayley's life in danger once again, even though their current predicament isn't exactly solely his fault.

"I just…Klaus I need someone to talk to about this. Why can't we just tell her? She deserves to know, since she's currently raising our daughter."

"and that's precisely why that's not a good idea just yet, besides you have me, you can talk to me about it."

Hayley continued her nervous pacing. She bit her lip and played with her fingers. Klaus just didn't understand, he had no idea what it's like. She couldn't talk to him about it, she needed the comfort of a friend right now not the comfort of a…boyfriend?partner? They didn't exactly have a title, they were just…together… romantically…sexually…just together. Hayley sighed in frustration as her thought flew all over the place.

"Klaus I know I have you, and you've been great about everything but I just need to talk to a friend. Plus the secrecy is starting to get to me. I can't tell my family, Elijah doesn't know, neither does Cami, who is my only friend around here who i've been lying to for the past 2 months. We have to tell someone, we can't keep this a secret forever."

"We agreed that we would tell no one until we had no choice, for your safety. I have no intention of repeating history."

"And neither do I!" Now she was angry. She was tired, she was sick, she was anxious, and now she was angry. The recipe for a perfect storm.

"Then this discussion of over Hayley." Klaus tried to make a swift exit from the room. He needed a drink and he needed one fast. He had been drinking more that usual these days it seemed. Using alcohol tame his own fears and apprehensions. He was keeping it together for Hayley's sake but he was not okay. He was the farthest thing from okay.

"No it's not!" she yelled. Klaus ignored her the way he ignored every important thing he didn't want to tackle."Don't you dare walk out of this room Klaus!" He still didn't stop. He was an expert at running away. Sometimes Hayley wondered how she always managed to forgive him but then she thought, maybe it's because the only thing keeping her from running away is him running away first. You can't run from something that's not there.

She sighed and plopped down on the sofa wondering why she insisted on adding even more complications to an already complicated life. However this wasn't just any complication. It was a blessing and a curse, a joyous thing and a terrifying thing. Sometimes she tought about just leaving town. Telling Klaus she wanted to pack up their things, go get Hope, and just head to some unknown place that didn't have danger lurking around every corner. This city wasn't worth this, it wasn't worth her life or her child's or her sanity. Klaus would never go for that idea, he loved his home too much and truth be told no matter where they went, with their luck they would probably be found anyway. As she sat on the sofa and continued to think about her current situation and how klaus was basically backing her up into a corner she got angry again, angry because he was being such an asshole about it, angry because he was being so stubborn. She was also angry at herself for even being in this position. She could't keep living like this, she thought to herself. The constant fear, the anxiety, the frustration. It was all too much. She started to feel sick to her stomach. As the nausea hit tears welled up in her eyes. "Great, just freaking great" she said out loud, wiping away the tears that had started to fall down her face. She thought it would be easier by now, that maybe by this point she would be okay with everything, the terror and sadness she initially felt when she found out would have gone away but it hadn't and she started to feel like maybe it would never go away.

She pulled herself up from the sofa and made her way to the bathroom. She got there in just enough time. After she finished throwing up yesterday's dinner she just stood with her back against the bathroom door and sobbed. She buried her face in her hands and let it all out. She had been doing a lot of that lately, crying. Crying because she missed her daughter, crying because the city still wasn't safe,crying because she was about to go through all the pain and heartache again. She heard a knock on the door. She was hoping it wasn't Klaus. She didn't want to see him, or talk to him. She was tired of talking to him.

"You said the discussion was over Klaus so just go, stay away from me."

"Hayley is everything okay?" It was Elijah. She didn't want to talk to him either, not that she could even if she wanted to. She dried her eyes and opened the door.

"I'm fine. Just tired. I'm about to go to my room no need to worry." She said, trying to bypass him to get down the hall.

"Hayley you were crying…"

"I know, but I'm fine now really, I don't want to talk about it." She quickly turned around and left the hallway. Elijah knew she wasn't fine and whatever reason she was upset Klaus was the cause. Klaus was always the cause. He walked around the house in search of his brother. Of course he was never to be found, he should have know better. After a argument with Hayley he always disappeared for hours at a time and when he did finally decide to reappear in was in a alcohol induced stupor. He grew tired of his brother's antics. He often wondered why Hayley even put up with them, but if Hayley was anything she was strong. He made his way through the quarter to the place he knew Klaus would be. And sure enough he found him, downing what was most likely his 4th or 5th drink. "Hello Niklaus." He greeted him as he sat down at the bar.

"What do you want Elijah."

"I came to have a drink."

"Come on, out with it already, what have I done now that displeases you?"

"Nothing brother, though i'm not so sure Hayley can say the same thing. I found her crying in the bathroom of out home a few minutes ago, she seemed quite upset about something."

"What?"Klaus asked. That's just what he needed, Hayley running around the house crying and Elijah snooping around in their business. "She's probably just being dramatic. She'll calm down soon enough. If that's all then if you don't mind I'd like to get back to my drink."

"I've noticed a change in her these last few weeks…."

Klaus's eyes shot up and he took a hard swallow of his drink to hide his nervousness about anyone, even Elijah noticing some changes going on with Hayley. "Is that so, brother? Come on tell me all about these changes you've noticed. I'd love to hear them."

"I think you know all about Hayley's changes."

Klaus gave him a suspicious stare. "She seems exactly the same to me." Elijah must know, he 's practically obvious by this point, soon everyone would notice. The idea of the cat being out of the bag freaked him out. It was time to run away again. "I think I should head home, i've had enough."

He left the bar and walked back towards their home. Elijah finished off the drink he ordered and followed behind him. They reached their home in no time. Klaus was going to go find Hayley but before he could leave Elijah stopped him.

"Keeping her isolated didn't work the last time Klaus, I think it's a grave mistake to think it will work this time."

Klaus never turned around. Elijah definitely knew. He made his way to the bedroom he shared with Hayley. She was laying in bed but she wasn't asleep.

"You mind telling me what you were doing crying in the bathroom Hayley?"

"I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now Klaus, you need to sleep on the couch tonight."

"Did you tell him? Did you tell Elijah what we agreed to keep to ourselves until we decided when the time was right."

"You keep saying we but you're the only one here making any decisions. It's more of when you decide the time is right." Hayley was now out of the bed and standing right in from of Klaus.

"So you told him?"

She didn't answer.

"Answer me!"

"NO! I didn't tell him I was pregnant again!"

"Then how does he know."

"It's obvious by now Klaus. You knew we couldn't hide it forever, especially not from Elijah, he sees me everyday. I'm sure he noticed that I've been sick often for the past few months, or the constant eating, or maybe it's that my shirts can no longer hide my very round stomach. I am over four months you know. Soon I won't be able to hide it from outsiders either, then what are we gonna do?"

She was starting to get teary eyed. The way she said that last sentence. She was still afraid, he could hear it in her voice. He should have known, no matter how many times she assured him otherwise after they had decided to keep the baby, he still should have known.

"You're right" He said looking down at Hayley's swollen belly. "It is pretty obvious" he sighed. " It's okay to be scared you know Hayley, you can talk to me about it."

"No I can't" she whispered. Klaus reached out and grabbed her hand."Hayley, it's okay to be afraid, what you went through the first time…you don't have to pretend that everything is fine."

"But it's not just that i'm afraid. It's that sometime it scares me so much that I feel like I don't even want to carry this child."

"What" Klaus clenched his jaw.

"See that's why I wanted to tell Rebekah, I need someone who won't get upset with me like you are getting right now for how i'm feeling. Of course I would never get rid of our child, I love him or her, but some days, the thought of loosing it like we lost Hope, of having to give it up and going through that pain again makes me question if I really want to go through that again. The paranoia, the fear. We'll never be safe, this baby will never be safe and sometimes I feel like I won't be able to handle it and that I shouldn't keep carrying this baby."

"We talked about this when you first told me you were pregnant again. I won't let anything happen to you either one of you. Not this time, I know I failed to protect you and Hope last time, but history will not repeat itself."

"I know, but that doesn't make the sinking feeling that something is going to go terribly wrong go away. I don't want you to feel pressured to make the right moves every time I bring up my fears. I don't want you to feel inadequate because no matter what you do or say I'm still scared shitless to have this baby.I'm always gonna be scared someone is going to snatch this baby from my arms to kill it just like they did Hope. That memory never leaves me, ever, especially not when I think about this baby." She was now clutching her protruding stomach and crying.

Klaus looked at the pain behind Hayley's eyes, she really did need something that he couldn't give her no matter how hard he tried.

"Hayley…I can help you through it, we've been through worst than this together love."

"No you can't. Not this time. I need space to work through how I'm feeling on my own, without you. I need someone else."

Maybe this was something he couldn't help her with. It's not often Klaus understood how to take a step back, but If anything could do it seeing an emotionally shot Hayley could. He knew she was right. They needed to stop hiding and living in this bubble, she needed someone other than him or she would not make it through this pregnancy and neither would their child.

"I'm sorry love, as long as no one knew I didn't have to fear failing to protect you and our family. You can't keep living like this." He pulled her into a hug close to his chest. "We will just have to face whatever is going to come our way as best as we can."

"It's okay Klaus, I know this is hard for you too." She nuzzled her head up against him, she finally felt comforted for the first time all day. Too bad her moment didn't last long.

"Crap". Her stomach was doing backflips again.

"Are you alright love?" He could tell by the heavy breathes she was taking and pouting that she feeling unwell.

She shook her head no and tried to move passed him to get to the bathroom. He stopped her.

"Everything is going to be okay Hayley, remember that, please."

Now was not the time for Klaus's promises. "Klaus get out of my way NOW!" was all she was able to get out before she clutched her mouth with her hand. Klaus got the message.

"Oh right." Hayley took off and slammed the door shut. He waited a few moments then walked slowly towards the bathroom door, knocking lightly.

"When you're done, meet me downstairs, we're calling Rebekah." He heard a faint okay left.

When Hayley finally made her way downstairs she found Klaus sitting in the living room with a computer propped up and the two faces she saw made her smile and forget all about her sickness. It was Rebekah and Hope on Skype. Hayley ran towards where the computer was smiling. Hope had gotten so big since they last got to get a glimpse of her. "Hey baby girl!" Hayley said to the screen.

"Hey I'm here too Hayley" Rebekah joked as she wrestled with the overactive toddler. "Look Hope it's your mother say hello!" She had picked the child's little hand up and waved it for her. "Mama!"

"Yes mama, I'm mama baby girl. I love you so much." Tears welled up in Hayley's eyes. She kissed her hand and placed in on the screen then found her place on the sofa next to Klaus, who had been smiling for ear to ear watching Hayley's excitement. He threw his arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm lightly. "Are you feeling better sweetheart?" He asked her as he kissed her on her forehead.

"Yeah, much better." She smiled, continuing to look at Hope in Rebekah's arms.

"Good." Klaus replied.

"I'm happy to hear that as well Hayley. You seem to be in much better spirits than you were earlier." Elijah chimed in. That sparked Rebekah's curiosity.

"Hayley are you ill? Is my brother stressing you out over there? Niklaus don't make me and Hope have to leave our peaceful little hideaway to kick your ass."

"I've just just been…slightly under the weather lately. No need to kick anyone's ass Rebekah." She looked at Klaus who kept a straight face. She wanted to say the words so badly but she could wait just a little while longer.

"I'll take your word for it." Rebekah smiled. "So what's this surprise family meeting all about. Must be pretty important if you called me. I'm very curious to know."

"Yes I am as well, what's this about brother." Elijah was smirking. He knew Klaus knew that he already knew about Hayley's pregnancy. Klaus rolled his eyes, he didn't appreciate his smugness.

Klaus brushed his hands along his thighs and sighed before finally deciding to speak. Hayley just looked on apprehensively.

"Right, Hayley and I have an important matter to discuss with you both. We are uhhhh…" He suddenly got extremely nervous. Almost too nervous to say it out loud. "We're ummm…how do I put this…"

"Come on Klaus, get on with it already!" Rebekah was growing impatient and she was worried that they were about to tell her that they are ready for Hope to return. She wanted them to have their daughter back but she wasn't quite ready to let her go yet, at least not this soon.

Klaus took one more deep breath before finally finding some nerve to spill the beans. "Hayley and I are…expanding our family…"

The room went completely silent. Klaus and Hayley both looked at Rebekah with nervous eyes waiting for her say something.

"What are you saying exactly Klaus, I don't think I'm understanding you correctly…" Rebekah, asked. She knew what they were hinting at, she just didn't believe it.

"I'm pregnant again Rebekah, we're having another baby" Hayley blurted out. To her surprise she was actually halfway smiling when she said it.

"Bloody Hell! I don't believe you two! How…I don't know what to say…" Rebekah was truly in shock.

"How about congratulations sister, a new addition to the Original Family should be a joyous occasion." Elijah interrupted. He wanted to stay positive for Klaus and Hayley's sake. He was pleased at the thought of his family being given another gift. Hope's birth had gave them all something to live for again, something to hope for, this new baby could do the same. Still he couldn't completely hide the fear he too felt for them all, their family couldn't handle another tragedy like they went through with Hope's birth.

"Thank you Elijah, at least someone here has some manners" Klaus replied with a strained smile.

"Well excuse my lack of manners I'm just can't believe that Hope is going to have a little brother or sister….especially right now."

"Trust me neither can I really but I have the magical miracle baby bump to prove it." Hayley responded. Rebekah could sense that Hayley was hiding something else. She didn't' want a congratulations from her, no matter how much she pretended that everything was okay.

"Baby bump? How long have you known? how soon are you having this baby?" Rebekah was really starting to thought hearing something of this sort would inspire different feelings from her but all she could muster up was anger, and confusion, and fear.

It was Elijah's turn to butt in. "Rebekah does have some valid questions. I noticed Hayley's condition a few weeks ago…but I had no idea you two had been keeping this from us for months. How long have you both known?"

Hayley looked at Klaus as if to ask for some help explaining to Rebekah that they've not only been keeping this pretty important secret from her but they've been keeping it for months and that this baby would be here sooner than any of them were prepared for. "You're the one who insisted we tell her, go on Hayley, tell them everything."

Hayley's heart started racing. She was getting overwhelmed by her thoughts again and she felt like she was on the verge of tears. She expected this to happen, getting grilled about her pregnancy, but it didn't make it any easier to go through and she was still relieved that someone other than her and Klaus finally knew. She got teary eyed as she began.

"Klaus and I have known for a while now….I'm four and a half months along, we've known since I was only a few weeks."

"WHAT! FOUR MONTHS!" Rebekah yelled.

"Sister you would be wise to calm down, as you can see Hayley is clearly having a difficult time with this, which is why we are telling you, it's why we're telling you both." Klaus put his arm behind Hayley's back and rubbed it as she sat with her head down sniffing her tears away.

"I can see that Klaus but can you really blame us. You kept us in the dark for over four months. Now you just spring this on me, the person currently raising your daughter for you and you think I won't be even just a little shocked and upset. This family already has enough problems, now we're adding another one on at a time when things still aren't safe. I can't handle raising two children."

"I know Rebekah" Hayley finally spoke up again. "We're sorry, we were just scared, we didn't want to take the risk of anyone knowing until we really knew what we wanted to do about it and after we decided to keep it... it was just easier to cope with if no one knew but us so we just continued to keep it to ourselves."

"I'm sorry Hayley, I didn't mean to upset you, I'm just angry you have to go through this after what you've already been through. I figured you and Klaus would wait a little longer, at least until you had Hope back."

"You think we planned this sister? I have no desire to see Hayley in danger again. Bringing another child into this world at this time is not something I really want to do, but this child is coming and make no mistake, Hayley and I love this child and what happened with Hope will not happen again."

Rebekah could see it in his eyes. Klaus was scared but he was determined and he loved his child already. She knew he would die before he let anything happen to Hayley and his children again.

"Hayley is going to need our support, especially yours Rebekah, I trust she'll have it…and I yours Elijah."

"I will always support this family Niklaus." Elijah assured him.

"And you have mines as well, especially you Hayley, you poor thing I can't imagine what this has all felt like for you. It might be a little much but I can make some room here for the baby. Hope might enjoy having some else around besides me."

"Oh that won't be necessary sister, Hayley and I will not be giving our child up this time." Klaus stood up with a devilish smile across his face.

"What are you going to do then Klaus? If it's not safe then-"

"It will be safe. We have a little over 5 months until this child arrives…it's time we put an end to this once and for all."

"I agree Niklaus" Elijah stood up. "It's beyond time we really fight for this family."

"I'm glad you agree Elijah. That brings me to my next order of business." Hayley looked at Klaus curiously, they had already discussed pretty much everything. He took her by the hand and smiled. "Pack your things Rebekah…it's time for our daughter to return to us." Hayley looked up shocked. Rebekah sat speechless clutching Hope in her lap and Elijah smiled. Nothing like a new addition to the family to bring about a much needed family reunion.


	4. Make me feel like I am breathing

_**Klaus & Hayley + **__**touch**_

_**AN: Hayley's POV, nsfw, also called midnight on tumblr**_

* * *

Midnight. It always struck her around midnight. She wasn't quite sure what it was bout that particular time but It always seemed to be midnight.

The thoughts, the urge, the desire. Whenever the insomnia would hit her, like clockwork her mind would run straight to him. Sometimes she didn't know if he was the product of the insomnia or if the insomnia was the product of him. Even if it was the latter she would never admit to letting him have that kinda control over her psyche.

Some nights she could almost feel him touching her. Cold palms against warm skin. Rough fingertips running along her smooth surfaces. He was a ghost in her mind, haunting her night after night mind,body,and soul. She could still feel his breathe on her neck from the last time she found herself entangled in his limbs and his sheets. It was supposed to be a forbidden place, a place she wouldn't dare enter out of fear of never returning. A place she didn't belong. Her place was somewhere else, with someone else but no matter how many times she told herself that. No matter how many times she tried to program that reality to be her default it never worked.

The first time she found herself with lips pressed to his, hands clasped together, body connected to body she thought, this must be what Eve felt like when she finally decided to take a bite of the forbidden fruit. After she told him it could never happen again, that she wasn't' his to have in the manner no matter how badly she had faltered he laughed at her, that sinister infuriating laugh that she could still hear ringing in her ears. He told her he wouldn't dare claim what was not his to claim, besides staking a claim isn't a necessity for something willingly released into his possession. She scoffed at the notion that night, the notion that she would willingly tattoo his name over every part of her. She thought she could wash him from her being as she washed his scent from her body and his fingerprints from her skin, but when she returned to where she had convinced herself she belonged, his name was still written all over her. When she returned to him the next night he laughed again, that sinister infuriating laugh that she hates so much. He told her that if she kept this up his bed would no longer be a forbidden place and instead would become the place she permanently resides. He was wrong she told herself as she closed her eyes and let his lips make beautiful melodies against her skin. He was wrong.

She was wrong. Oh she was so wrong. She would find her self tangled up with him too often now. Midnight comes and he's haunting her, beckoning her to him and every time she just can't resist, midnight came and she can't resist. He had a hold on her, one she couldn't quite understand, one that made it almost impossible for her to stay where she belonged. His touch wasn't the same as Klaus's touch, it didn't illicit the same violent reaction out of her that his did. That's why every night around midnight she found herself somewhere else, making love to someone else, to someone she shouldn't.

It was midnight again and she couldn't sleep, per usual, all she could do was visualize herself touching him, caressing his chest with her delicate fingers or running her hands along his firm arms. He was haunting her again, telling her body it was time to come home. It wasn't welcomed, it wasn't appreciated. She just wanted to escape him just once, if she could do it just once them maybe she could do it again, and again, and then maybe she would actually be able to kick her bad habit. So instead of answering his call she decided to indulge in other pleasures, a midnight snack perhaps. She carefully left her bed, she was a expert at sneaking away, hoping that she would find some solace elsewhere, anywhere, but there.

And she had found it. She found it sitting on a bar stool in the kitchen in silence eating. The silence creeped her out slightly but maybe that's just what she needed. So often her nights were filled with noise, unholy noise, so maybe the silence was just what she needed. And it was, it was exactly what she needed to make he body cool down and her mind stop racing . She thought for a second that maybe she had done it, maybe she had exorcized her ghost just for tonight, but then she felt his touch. His maddening intoxicating touch. His cold fingertips grazing her shoulder woke up every dormant synapse in her body and it infuriated her.

Then she heard his voice. " Didn't expect to find you here love."

"I could say the same for you."

"Of course you can, you know exactly where I usually am at this time of night."

There was that smirk. That annoying smirk that he gave her when he got his kicks taunting her and oh was he taunting her. She turned around and looked at him,trying to hide the pull to him she was feeling.

"I want to be left alone tonight Klaus." She was lying. She didn't want to be left alone, she just so desperately needed to be left alone.

"Is that so" He whispered. "and my I ask why?"

He already knew why she thought to herself. He knew her like he knew an ancient stroke, every hue, every feeling behind that canvas. He knew why she was trying to escape him, why she had to escape him. He also knew why she couldn't no matter how hard she tried. He was trying to make her look like a fool, he always made her look like a fool and she let him.

"No you can't ask why. It's none of your business why."

"Have I done something to upset you love? you seem a little tense.." She felt his palms settle on her shoulders. Working their way through her muscles sending her into an internal frenzy.

"Klaus don't"

"Don't what Hayley" His mouth was practically on her ear, she could feel the vibrations from his voice up against her skin. She wanted him but she shouldn't. She can't keep wanting him.

"Just stop, we need to stop."

"I don't want to and neither do you." He was right, she didn't.

"No I do..I want…" HIs lips were now her neck. They dragged along her neckline, leaving their mark on her, rendering her completely defenseless against his assault. She could feel his hand in her hair, moving it out of the way so he had better access to her. She could feel his fingertips travel from her hair to her collarbone, carefully grazing her hot skin before making their way to her hips. Inside she was screaming she can't , that they can't keep this up because she was afraid of being a casualty of the forbidden place. She was bordering on never returning to her home and if she went any farther she wouldn't, it would be almost impossible. Her voice wouldn't let her say any of that though, not while his hands kept traveling along her body and his lips kept assaulting her neck, and his voice kept driving her mad.

"What do you want Hayley? Tell me..what is it?" She could feel him slowly pulling up her nightgown as he said it. She still couldn't answer him. His hands started to trace, inching their way up her things towards her panties.

"Since you won't tell me what you want…how about I tell you what I want." He nipped at her ear and pulled her panties down painfully slow. Before he spoke again they had hit the ground. She really had surrendered to him long ago she thought to herself, now he was merely collecting his spoils. She felt his touch leave her for a second, then the same hands that were just delicately grazing her skin roughly spread her legs apart, jolting her in her seat. She panted waiting for him to touch her, for him to leave more of his fingerprints along her most delicate parts but it never came. Only his voice touched her, sending her in a frenzy. She needed him to touch her, to just get it over with and touch her so that she could be his, likes she's his every night.

"What I want…" She felt his hands travel along her inner thigh again, stopping just start of their destination. She knew he had to feel the slickness between her things, he had to know she was waiting for him, yet he still insisted on making her a fool, on taunting her with her lack of fight.

"Is you." He whispered removing one of his hands from her thigh. He used it to turn her head back towards him, forcing her to look him in the eyes and betray herself. He left wet kisses along her jawline before letting her go and returning his hand to where they were settled at previously between her legs. "Now what do you want? Tell me love" He whispered to her again.

"I want you to touch me." She exhaled sharply after she finally let it out. That's when she felt his hand slip from her thing to her folds, applying pressure to her middle that took every ounce of fight she had left in her out of her. She bit her lip, she always bit her lip, it was her tell, the sign that she was ready for whatever was about to happen. He moved his finger against her causing her to let out soft moans. She raised her arms up to wrap them around his neck. She needed to feel him closer to her.

"Is that all you want?" He asked her. His question made her sigh heavily. It wasn't enough he had her right where he wanted her, he had to push her farther, farther than she wanted to go. She felt two fingers slip inside of her and while his thumb continued his onslaught against her sweet spot. The pleasure was overwhelming her making her tighten her gripe around his neck.

"Is that all you want Hayley?"

"No," she whispered against his face. "I want you Klaus." She felt his fingers slip out of her before his hands gripped her face,pulling her lips to his. He attacked her feverishly, bruiting at her lips, swirling his tongue in her mouth. His kisses always managed to leave her in a daze, send her floating so high she often lost sight of what was below. It's why she didn't even feel herself stand up from her seated position to face him. She felt his lips leave hers and kiss her along her jawline down to her collarbone while he lifted her nightgown up above her head. her legs wrapped around him as he buried himself in her neck and lifted her up in the air. That was her chance to touch his hair, she loved running her finger through his hair blonde locks, especially as he made love to her

His lips found there way back to hers as she felt the cold of the kitchen counter make contact with her bottom. His lips stayed where they were as he settled her but his hands traveled to her breasts, giving them a gentle massage, just enough pleasure to make her want more, a lot more. She pulled his face closer to hers to deepen their kissing. After a short while she heard his thick pants hit the floor and she felt the same cold that was on her bottom on her back. If he didn't hurry up and enter her she thought she just might loose it. Lucky for her Klaus had no intention of prolonging their love making any longer. She felt his warm body up against hers while his hands pulled her thighs up in the air. She gripped at his back and pulled his chest closer to hers. Then she felt him enter her. The fervor in which he did it made her cry out to the darkness. He buried his face in her neck as he slid in and out of her, vexing her body and her mind. She let him make love to her on that kitchen counter. She silently hoped her screams couldn't be heard throughout the rest of the house, but she didn't care enough to hold them back either. She was home after all, and you do whatever you want without a care in the world when you we're home. That's why it's called home.


End file.
